


Belonging by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gunkink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Belonging by LaylahSummary: "Ah, you’ve been so good, Lua,” he says, “waiting for me, waiting like this, and now that I’m home you want to celebrate, of course.” He smiles, the kindest expression she’s ever seen, and leans down for a kiss."





	Belonging by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Belonging

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Pairing** : Ladd/Lua

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : gunkink

 **Summary** : "Ah, you’ve been so good, Lua,” he says, “waiting for me, waiting like this, and now that I’m home you want to celebrate, of course.” He smiles, the kindest expression she’s ever seen, and leans down for a kiss."

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163)

 **Length** 0:10:12

Download link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Belonging%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
